


Лучше "Кровавой Мэри"

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 2





	Лучше "Кровавой Мэри"

Будь Саймон человеком, он бы никогда, ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не сел бы на этот чертов гроб на колесах, особенно зная, что тот летает и работает на адском топливе. Однако он был вампиром и проспорил Рафаэлю обещание, а мужчины выполняют данные обещания. Он пережил обращение в вампира с легкой руки Клэри, он регулярно сталкивался с Сумеречными Охотниками и не боялся Джейса Вейланда или остальную компанию, ну разве что Магнуса, и он уж точно не испугается ночной поездки на мотоцикле с главой клана.

— Давай, залезай, это почти не смертельно, — испанец самодовольно усмехался, наблюдая за его терзаниями, сидя в седле своего байка, на баке которого «цвели» белые розы с шипами.

— Если забыл, ты сделал меня бессмертным, — заткнуть его не мог даже голод после обращения, а уж промолчать сейчас на замечание Сантьяго было свыше его сил, — Хотя, это неудивительно: старость берет свое, пенсионер, — словесная перепалка подбавила уверенности в собственных силах, и парень все же уселся на утробно рычащего монстра из металла, тут же обхватив Рафаэля руками чуть выше пояса, вызвав довольный, громкий смех старшего вампира.

Даже по прошествии пяти десятков лет глава Нью-Йорксого клана вампиров не переставал воспринимать его как мальчишку, порой в насмешку говорил, что он подрос немного, стал почти подростком и только самодовольно сверкал своими темными глазами при этом. Ежедневно втрахивать его в кровать спальни это, однако, совершенно не мешало. И стоит сказать, что Саймон не был слишком уж против. Вернее, совершенно не был, но признавать это отказывался, каждый раз шипя на слишком довольного мужчину, оставившего подолгу не заживающие метки и ссадины с синяками, отвратительно смотревшиеся на светлой вампирской коже. Слова самого Рафаэля о том, что ему нравятся эти метки на теле своего фаворита, который, кстати, был единственным, кто бывал в постели по более развратным делам, чем обморок от удара кирпичом по голове, парня не успокаивали и не умаляли его подозрительности и фырканий на собственнические замашки.

Байк зарычал громче и, направляемый сильными руками мужчины, сорвался с места, под задушенный вскрик молодого вампира, прижавшегося к спине создателя, не согласившегося открыть глаза даже после колких замечаний. Как и всякое иное транспортное средство сумеречного мира, байк не был виден людям и потому без проблем перемахивал пробку по крышам легковушек и, прокатившись по дальнобою, с новым резким скачком поднялся в небо.

— Нифига себе, — переборов страх и открыв все же глаза распахнул их пошире Саймон, стараясь запомнить все, что видел. Город простирался под ними, и огромная скорость металлического чудовища не могла помешать увидеть все в мельчайших деталях. Зрелище было поистине невероятным. Ощущение свободы, скорости и ясности настолько вскружило голову, что парню показалось, будто он невероятно пьяный, а смех рвался из глубины груди чему Саймон не стал препятствовать.

Рафаэль вывел мотоцикл к Бруклинскому мосту, пролетев по нему, после снова оторвавшись от крыши машины и поднявшись в небо, спикировал к воде, подняв волну брызг, пока они неслись по течению. Холодные капли кололи лицо, как осколки стекла, но вся ситуация доставляла столько удовольствия, что Саймон был совершенно не против, уже лишь едва держась за куртку создателя, любуясь городом, то и дело начиная смеяться, даже не видя лица чувствуя довольство и улыбку Рафаэля.

— Это было невероятно круто, — когда они приземлились на крыше одного из небоскребов, впился поцелуем в губы мужчины парень, без возражений пересев на место перед создателем, лицом к нему. Руки Сантьяго привычно легли пониже поясницы, крепко сжав ягодицы парня, вызвав довольный стон молодого создания.

— Собираешься еще спорить со мной? — Слизывая кровь с губ Саймона, веселясь, поинтересовался мужчина, не мешая вампиренышу царапать его бока, забравшись под расстегнутую куртку и футболку.

— Не после «Кровавой Мэри» с соотношением 50 к 50 кровь и водка, — пройдясь носом по шее Рафаэля проурчал парень. — Можно?

— Пей, — разрешает мужчина, тихо шипя, когда игловидные клыки Саймона врезаются в его шею, а губы прижимаются к светлой коже, жадно глотая кровь. Бывший примитивный до сих пор не перестает удивлять главу клана, умудряясь с жадностью наркомана выпивать его кровь и находить в себе силы противиться безоговорочному подчинению, ею диктуемому.

— Лучше любой «Мэри», — теперь действительно нетрезво смотрит на создателя Саймон, слизав всю кровь со своих губ, подставляя свою шею, только довольно постанывая, когда Рафаэль вгрызается в нее. Порой парню кажется, что их лидер так ненавидит оборотней, что перенимает у них некоторые повадки. Рафаэлю нужно куда больше, чтобы насытиться пока он не отпускает своей жертвы, прокусывая его шею с разных сторон, кусая и руки, они успевают избавиться от курток и футболок.

— Не стану спрашивать, почему ты без трусов, — смеется Сантьяго, с визжащим звуком расстегнув молнию на джинсах парня, не обнаружив под ними ничего, кроме крепкого стояка.

— Потому, что меня достало выкидывать их ошметки после незапланированного секса, — ворчит младший, кусаясь в поцелуе, распарывая нижнюю губу недовольного этим создателя, тут же сжимающего его так, что тазобедренная косточка опасно хрустит.

— Найди своему рту более приемлемое применение, — осекает его мужчина, дергая за волосы вниз. — Давай же.

— Cabron', — рычит Саймон, скользя задницей по капле бака так, чтобы была возможность согнуться, и расстегивает джинсы старшего вампира, зловредно отрывая пуговицу, за что тут же получает ощутимое сжатие волос в кулак. Рафаэль тянет так, что, кажется, сейчас скальп оторвет, но парень упрямо щелкает зубами и, добравшись до члена, берет в рот, вызывая гортанный не то рык, не то стон своего создателя. Волосы тут же отпускают, а после холодные пальцы опускаются к шее, едва царапая её когтями.

Мужчина помнит, как краснел и дергался вампиреныш, когда в первый раз собирался ему отсосать. Серьезно, Сантьяго опасался, что этот мелкий обалдуй откусит ему все к херам, перепугавшись. Столько испанского мата отель не слышал никогда до и очень долго после. Однако стоило признать, что парень быстро учился и, вот черт, Рафаэль не встречал еще ни одного любовника, что делал бы минет лучше этого бывшего примитивного.  
Заглатывая каждый раз член по самую глотку и то и дело, из вредности, царапая его клыками, Саймон потирался собственным стояком о холодный металл байка, пару раз сорвавшись на стоны, когда оголенная головка члена проскользила по рисунку белых роз, мистически вызывавших фантомное чувство уколов от шипов.

— Masoquista sangrienta'', — шипит мужчина, отрывая голову довольно усмехающегося парня от своего паха, — Date la vuelta''', — приказывает он, и Саймон слушается, довольно глотая этот испанский, который за полвека сумел выучить не хуже родного. Хотя Рафаэль все еще значительно превосходит его, а уж браниться нормально на чужом языке Саймон так толком не научился, хоть и слышит регулярно невероятный поток нецензурной речи. Чаще всего, когда глава клана возится с новообращенными, обучая их.

Джинсы опасно трещат и будь младший из вампиров сейчас чуть более вменяем, определенно помолился бы за то, чтобы они не порвались, но сейчас его беспокоит только крепкий член Рафаэля, заполняющий его задницу и его же клыки, вгрызающиеся в шею, совсем рядом от первого укуса. Пошлые, грязные стоны заполняют собой крышу, пока создатель сильно и жестко имеет своего вампира, прижав к байку, опасно покачивающемуся и скрипящему шинами.  
Саймон царапает бак, сдирая с него тонкую краску и безбожно портя рисунок, за что завтра Рафаэль непременно постарается оторвать ему руки, а их механик будет недовольно смотреть, отгоняя демонический байк на покраску в стоящее рядом здание. Размашистые, резкие движения Сантьяго приносят больше боли, и не занимайся они этим каждую чертову ночь, а порой и день, Саймон бы выл, и далеко не от удовольствия, но он только громко стонет, подмахивая бедрами и тут идя вразрез с контролем мужчины, проявляя себя, вскрикивая, когда когти старшего оставляют ощутимые порезы на пояснице.

Определенно, привыкнуть к столь крышесносному оргазму Саймону не грозит в ближайшие несколько сотен лет, в этом уж он уверен. Ради невероятного удовольствия, которое, он уверен, ему не подарила бы ни одна девчонка, даже будь он обычным парнем, стоит вытерпеть злое шипение своего создателя о том, что он угваздал весь бак своей спермой и кожаное сиденье тоже. Довольное урчание Рафаэля сейчас стоит того, чтобы завтра не показываться ему на глаза, когда он отойдет и поймет, что они сотворили с его байком.

Сантьяго прикусывает его за загривок, после сцеловывая едва выступившую кровь, слишком довольным и спокойный. Сытый как чертов кот.  
Они собирают шмотки, разбросанные рядом с мотоциклом, и Саймон вытирает своей футболкой белесую жидкость с бака и сиденья, ворча о том, что джинсы все равно испорчены. Рафаэль только лениво наблюдает за его возней, еще раз целует, перед тем как завести металлического монстра, и довольно усмехается, когда Саймон с готовностью садится позади, крепко ухватываясь за его ремень.

Ночь над Бруклином начинает терять свои краски, а демонический байк рассекает пространство неба в направлении отеля «Дюмор» под довольный смех двух вампиров, руководящих Нью-Йоркским кланом.


End file.
